Maquillaje
by Kaori Atsuka
Summary: ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido? ¿Cómo se atrevía Luffy a marcharse como si nada después de lo que le había dicho?/- Estúpido capitán.../Luffy era en verdad un idiota. Pero quizás le regalaba su maquillaje a Robin. One-shot LuNa, pasa y comenta ;3


¡Hola! Bueno, sé que llevo muuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo sin publicar nada de nada, pero es que mi musa me traicionó y me quedé sin ideas ;w; De todos modos no creo que sea de importancia, ya que nadie lee ni comenta mis historias -marginada- (?) Pero bueno, esta idea vino a mi mente y decidí traerla, ya que más personas me pidieron que escribiera otra historia de esta pareja ^^ Espero que os guste.

* * *

- Diálogos -

Narración

_Pensamientos_

* * *

**One Piece no me pertenece a mi, sino al gran y majestuoso Oda-sama, el cual debería plantearse el no hacer a Luffy tan asexual (?)**

* * *

Maquillaje

Acosada. Así es como se sentía, jodidamente acosada. Llevaba un buen rato sintiendo aquella molesta sensación de ser vigilada, y vaya si sabía de donde provenía esa molestia. Pero no, ella era una mujer lista, por lo que simplemente se dedicaba a fingir ignorancia y seguir con su mirada pegada en aquel libro.

Sintió como una presencia se aproximaban a ella por su espalda y se detenían justo a su lado, pero no cambió su expresión y se esforzó en continuar su lectura. Se aburriría, sabía que lo haría, solo debía ignorarlo y...

Sintió algo cálido cosquillear en su mejilla. El aliento de él.

Cerró su libro con fuerza y firmeza. Está bien, eso era definitivamente más de lo que podía aguantar. Con una paciencia rozando sus límites giró su rostro para mirar a su costado, encontrándose con la cara seria de **ese **idiota a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

- Luffy... ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

El moreno alejó su rostro nada más ella lo giró, con una sonrisa enorme e inocente, como las que siempre tenía dibujadas en su rostro.

- Mirarte.

Silencio.

- ¿Eres idiota? -una de las cejas de la navegante tembló.

- Shishishishishi.

La pelinaranje cerró sus ojos y soltó un cansado suspiro. ¿Por qué era tan condenadamente difícil comprender a su estúpido capitán? ¿Y como es que conseguía desconcertarla con una simple maldita palabra? Se suponía que ella era una de las mujeres más habilidosas e inteligentes de todos los mares, y aun así jamás lograba adivinar lo que surcaba la mente del moreno.

Nami cerró sus ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa a su capitán. Debía ser amable, esa era la única manera de sacárselo de encima.

- ¿Por qué no te vas a hacer algo?

- Porque ya hago algo.

- ¿El qué?

- Mirarte.

La sonrisa de Nami tembló. Esta bien, Luffy no le estaba poniendo nada fácil eso de mantener la calma.

- Vete a hacer algo, Luffy -aquello ya fue una orden directa de la navegante.

El moreno abrió sus labios con la aparente intención de responder, pero Nami le miró con la amenaza brillando en su mirada. "Vuelve a decir que me estás mirando y ni tu poder de akuma nomi te salvará de mi furia" eso es lo que transmitía su mirada. Y por una vez el moreno hizo uso de su inteligencia y volvió a cerrar la boca.

Nami suspiró y dejó el libro sobre su regazo. No tenía sentido enfadarse con Luffy, ya que él solo era un idiota.

- ¿Puedo saber por qué me miras tanto? -terminó por preguntar.

La verdad es que en cierto modo le causaba curiosidad el que su capitán llevara tanto rato mirándola en completo silencio sin decir ni una palabra.

- Eso es porque... estás rara.

Nami giró su rostro en su dirección al oir sus plabras, con la curiosidad brillando en su mirada. ¿Rara? ¿Cómo que rara? ¿En qué sentido?

- ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó curiosa.

El moreno se llevó una mano a su barbilla y examinó a Nami de pies a cabeza con gesto pensativo. Ni él mismo estaba seguro de a que se debía ese sentimiento, ya que Nami estaba igual que siempre, pero él sentía que por alguna razón había algo distinto en ella. Paseó su oscura mirada por su cuerpo, hasta detenerse en su rostro. Sus ojos brillaron en realización al pecatarse de que **ahí **erradicaba el error.

- Nami, ¿qué tienes en la cara?

Nami ladeó el rostro al escucharle. ¿Cómo que qué tenía en la cara? ¿A qué se...? Detuvo sus pensamientos mientras miraba a Luffy con sopresa. ¿A caso él se estaba refieriendo a **eso**? ¿En serio? ¿No sabía lo que era? Eso no le extrañaría tanto con lo ignorante que era, lo que le extranaba era, ¿por qué lo había notado? Ella a penas se había puesto un poquito.

- Luffy, ¿lo dices en serio?

- ¿Por qué debería mentir?

Nami suspiró. Genial, ahora le tocaba a ella explicarle lo que era a Luffy. Por suerte no era algo difícil de comprender. Se incorporó y se sentó al borde de la tumbona en la que había estado tumbada hasta recién.

- Lo que tengo en el rostro se llama maquillaje, Luffy, lo utilizan las mujeres para verse hermosas. Yo lo compré en la última isla en la que estuvimos -le explicó con paciencia.

- ¿Las mujeres? ¿Pero acaso los okamas no lo...?

- Ellos son un caso a parte, normalmente solo las mujeres lo utilizan -le interrumpió, sabiendo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

- Y entonces, ¿para qué lo utilizas?

A Nami se le marcó una vena en la frente. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por lo menos Luffy había escuchado una palabra de lo que ella le había dicho? ¿Por qué se molestaba en explicarle las cosas en primer lugar?

- Luffy, ¿tú me escuchas cuando hablo?

- Sí Nami, ya entendía que es para verse más hermosas y todo eso -aseguro el chico-. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué lo utilizas tú? Tú eres hermosa, no necesitas ponerte ese pringue en la cara.

- El maquillaje no es un prin... -comenzó a decir Nami, pero guardo silencio al caer en cuenta de algo.

Miró a Luffy como si se tratara de un alienígena. ¿Hermosa? ¿**Él **la había llamado hermosa? ¿El idiota y asexual de su capitán lo había hecho? ¿A caso no era más fácil que llovieran cerdos a que eso haya ocurrido?

- Luffy, ¿qué es lo que has...?

- ¡A comer!

El grito proveniente de la cocina y proferido por el rubio cocinero interrumpió las palabras de Nami y captó toda la atención del moreno.

- ¡Comida! -chilló con ojos brillantes, y en menos de lo que se dice "mugiwara" había desaparecido de delante de la pelinaranja.

Nami miró en shock el lugar por el que se había ido su capitán, con las mejillas sonrojadas.  
¿Qué demonios había ocurrido? ¿Cómo se atrevía Luffy a marcharse como si nada después de lo que le había dicho?

- Estúpido capitán...

Luffy era en verdad un idiota.

Pero quizás le regalaba su maquillaje a Robin.

* * *

¡Terminé! No sabéis lo que me costó escribir esto ;w; el otro día pensaba poblicarlo, y ya lo tenía completamente terminado, estaba por darle al botón de enviar y... ¡Bum! ¡Algo falló y mi historia se borró! ¡Me llevé una desilución enorme! ;w; Por un momento pensé en no publicarla, porque me daba un poco de rollo volver a escribirla, pero al final me dije "No, debes hacerlo" y volví a escribirla hoy ;w;

Me he esforzado para traeros esta historia, espero que lo apreciéis y me dejéis un lindo review. Además, **tengo algo que proponeros**, si me dejáis un review y al final de este incluís el género que deseáis, prometo dedicaros un one-shot de esta hermosa pareja owo por esa razón, cuantos más comentarios tenga más historias escribiré -notese mi desesperación por recibir comentarios(?)- **¿Queréis más historias mías? ¿Deseáis que os dedique un one-shot? ¡entonces comentad!**

By Kaori Atsuka


End file.
